Heroes Never Die
by T.S. Atlas
Summary: As shadows fall over Valoran, the end is near. The invasion of the Void has ravaged the land, and its peoples. With rivalries broken and alliances formed, all stand on their last leg as even great champions fall. So, what can a yordle hope to accomplish? Why, capture the heart of the one he loves by becoming a hero.
1. Chapter I - The Fall

Heroes Never Die

Chapter I

The Fall

No one knew what happened, not until it was too late.

It was as if the sky opened up, a crack in space, as abyss. And from that abyss spilled darkness, falling to the lands of Valoran. And from the spilt pitch, figures formed, but no form fit any inhabitant of Valoran. Creatures, born from the void began to roam the earth, but all the while, all had their eyes pointed up to the spectacle in the sky. The most damage was done within the first few days.

She hurried as fast as she could. They didn't have much time, not with what little preparation they could make. Ziggs and Corki would buy them some time, but, would it be enough? She hurried, her body screaming beneath the weight of her cannon, but now was not the time for rest. She was a Megling Commando, and she had to get them all out of here now.

Tristana hurried through the streets of Bandle City. Few Voidborn remained within the city, but that did not mean that there wasn't any stragglers. She ran, ignoring the bodies and the rancid scents, not bothering to look down at the crimson river or the faces of the fallen. She knew the city by heart, so she didn't need to see, but, she needed to hear. The small crackling noises of the voidlings seemed to scratch within many buildings, but, she kept running. Everyone should be evacuated from this area. Everyone but…

She turned, her cannon at the ready, and began firing as much munition as she dared to spare. The creatures, small parasitic crabs, voidlings. She saw as much from Malzahar on Summoner's Rift. These were his creatures, their eyes glowing an eerie yellow and their claws trembled even with holes in what she assumed were their heads. She turned, breaking into a run. You idiot, she thought.

She came to the building panting, the large metallic garage door was shut and dented. She went to the side, finding the door. Taking a deep breath, she kicked the door down and rushed in, her weapon raised. "Rumble!" she called. "Where are you?"

The garage was dimly lit, but she could see the figure of a large mechanical golem. Tristy, it was called, a mech made by Rumble, but, it looked to have seen better days, although, even then it did not look all too well. Rumble poked his head out from beneath Tristy, a welder's mask covering his face. "Tristana?" he asked with muffled voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Me!? What are YOU doing here! We are evacuating Bandle City! The Yipsnakes are loading everyone onto a carrier and flying us out of here now! We can't afford to stay put any longer! I came here to get you!"

Rumble pushed himself out from beneath his mech, removing his mask as he stood, a welding tool in his right hand. He smiled, "I'm glad you came back for me, Tristana."

Something about the way he said that annoyed her. The little glimmer in his eyes, his honeyed voice. He was infatuated with her, she knew, but really? Does he not understand the weight of the situation right now? They had to go, they should have already been gone.

"But, I'm sorry Tristana." Rumble was short, even for a yordle. He looked up to meet Tristana's eyes, a wide grin on his face, his eyes burning with passion. "I'm staying here, to fight. I'll show you just what I can do."

He was an idiot, a poor idiot too infatuated with her. Rumble turned to go continue working on Tristy, but the sound of Tristana's cannon falling to the ground startled him. As he turned to see what had happened, he was met with a hard punch that sent him to the ground. He looked to her, shock and horror on his face, but Tristana's face streamed tears. "Tristana…" Rumble's voice was soft and quiet.

Her voice, like her entire body, seemed to shake. She didn't try to be quiet, she didn't try to hold anything in. "Stop trying to impress me, Rumble! Just…stop! What do you think you can accomplish? What can you do in that machine of yours? It's falling apart! Don't kill yourself just to impress me, Rumble! I don't love you! I love Teemo!"

Rumble sat there, dumbfounded. But as her words resonated within his head, his hands curled into fists and clenched his jaw. "If you love him, then why are you here!? Why aren't you with him instead!?"

She looked about to strike the small yordle again, but she let her next words do the damage for him. "Because I am not going to lose you as well! You are my friend, and I won't have you die by playing hero!"

Teemo was dead. She saw it happen, saw him get surrounded, saw those horrible creatures pounce on him and…

She couldn't think about it. She grabbed Rumble's arm, holding him in a vice, and started running from the garage, Rumble struggling to follow up. They had to get to the Mothership. The Mothership is a rocket, unfinished for many years that seemed almost to date before Bandle City's existence. All this time, they were getting it ready, all these years, but never did anyone think they would actually have to use it. It wasn't even finished yet, but, desperate times call for desperate measures. The Mothership was their only hope of surviving.

The Flying Yipsnakes, the aerial squadron of Bandle City, took to its intricate controls. As they neared the site, Tristana felt as though she was about to collapse, and Rumble was still stunned silent by the revelation of his rival's death.

"Get on the ship, now. I'll join as soon as I can. There is someone I need to see first." Rumble griped her hand, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes, eyes filled with passion and hurt. He looked away from her, letting go. She would have to deal with him later, though. She didn't have time for his childish.

She turned and bolted through the crowd of Yordles still flooding to the massive behemoth that was their salvation. There was one other Yordle, one person she had to find. Tristana promised her as much, promised her that she would at least try to save him. But was there anything left of him to save?

When he surrendered himself to Bandle City, many were shocked, and even more were skeptical of his motives. Was he really here to turn himself in? Did he want to change? No one really knew, no one but his companion, the only yordle who ever gave him so much of a chance, the only yordle to ever befriend him.

He was evil, pure hatred and dark spirited, he was insane with grandeur dreams of world domination. He wanted to do good. She was good in that, bringing out the good of him, making him a better person. Without her, he still would have been their enemy. Using his immense power and vast magical knowledge, he brought about a renaissance of sorts to Bandle City, a time of prosperity and advancement. And it was all thanks to him. He put up his old dark robe, so old and moth-eaten that it was a miracle it was still in one piece, and had instead received a robe of white. Since then, he had become the White Mage, a user of light, not the Master of Evil who used dark magic. She was the better half of him, but now…

She had to find him. She promised Lulu.

But what would he be? She was everything to him. She MADE him good, made him happy and smile, made what seemed impossible a reality. She was his only friend.

Tristana finally found him sitting upon a small wooden bench within the city square. His robes, once white as new-fallen snow, was now stained with crimson. He seemed to stare into space, looking somewhere far away while at the same time looking for nothing. Around him, the carrion crows began their feast, and the entire scene made her stomach churn. Why was this happening? So many had died already.

He wore a metal gauntlet on each hand, and in those hands he gripped Lulu's hat. She approached him slowly, wary. "Veigar?" she started, hesitantly. He didn't hear her, so, she called to him again. When he finally did hear her, he looked to her, his own eyes had a yellow, sickly glow to them. "Veigar…we have to go…"

"Go? Go where?"

She swallowed. "We are going to Piltover. Bandle City…Bandle City is fallen. We have to go, now."

Veigar let out a maniacal cackle. "Piltover! How do you expect to get to Piltover! It's across all of Valoran! You think those creatures will let you saunter on out of here and walk miles and miles all the way to Piltover!? You are a fool!"

Did he not know, or, had he just lost hope? "The Mothership…we are going to Piltover on the Mothership."

Veigar scoffed at her. "You really think that hunk of scrap will fly?" He looked down to Lulu's hat, a curt sneer on his lips, but at looking at her cap, a solemn expression took over his sour demeanor. He gripped it ever more tightly. "You better go. Now. I will make sure you all leave here."

"Veigar…what are you-"

"I said GO!" He stood suddenly, his eyes were a yellow fire that burned. Who was this Veigar? The mad, broken sorcerer? Or the yordle that Lulu loved? Or was he both? "Tell those idiots I will get them airborne, but after that, you are on your own."

"Veigar…you are coming with us, right?"

He shook his head. Rage and pain stormed within his burning eyes. "This will be the last good thing I do." His voice was tired. Lulu would understand him, she knew, but Tristana did not know Veigar. Did not know his past, did not know his pain, did not know his motivation or his dreams, did not know his hurts and happiness, she didn't know. What she did know, what Lulu had told her was that he was once driven to the brink. She could not begin to understand, but in those yellow, animalistic eyes of his, Tristana could see that Veigar was at his end once more.

She took a quick step toward him, kissing his cheek innocently. "Take care of yourself, you hear?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

If he was scared, he made good on hiding it. "Go. NOW!" he commanded.

And so, she ran, ran back to the Mothership. Everyone was already in, and as she entered and saw just how many people were there, she felt a sense of defeat. There was little under two hundred in the massive rocket. How many did they lose?

She found Rumble, taking a seat next to him. He seemed to be elsewhere, however, but he looked to her when she gripped his hand. Bandle had fallen, and the creatures from the Void massacred their race. Of course she was scared. She was terrified. This rocket was their only hope. But, Veigar was right. Could they really get to Piltover? This rocket has been here for centuries, and not once has it ever functioned. Would it fly? Would they live?

A loud bang cut the nervous silence, an explosion in the distance. Tristana knew what it was. She shut her eyes tightly, shuddering as she tightened her grip on Rumble. With his bravado gone, he seemed to recede back to a child. "What was that!" he asked panicking.

She said with pain, "Corki and Ziggs…after the Commandos took to eliminating the enemies within the city, Corki quickly devised a plan. 'Everyone to the Mothership' he said, and then, he took to distracting the remaining Voidborn before they entered the city. He went on a run, flying low to lure all the creatures away from the city. Ziggs went with him to help bomb them, to take out as many as they could…but…Ziggs took one of his Mega Inferno Bombs…they knew they weren't going to make it out…they did it for us!"

She could feel tears in her eyes, but, she held them in. Rumble was not so strong. He started shaking violently, sobbing uncontrollably. He was breaking down more than Tristy was.

Fly, Tristana thought, please, fly!

Lights came on within the rocket. Veigar scoffed. It wouldn't take off, he knew. He reached within Lulu's hat, feeling the warmth of flame around his fingers. He dropped the hat, holding the small purple flame within his palm. Her soul.

"This is it, sorceress." Even now, he could not say her name. He never called her by name. He didn't want to be close to her, and not calling her by name was a way to protect himself. And yet, that didn't work. Lulu was gone, and he lost more of himself than he knew. He raised his staff, light bending and twisting, wrapping around the rocket. It was nothing for him to simply lift the ship, to simply eject it from this broken city.

To Piltover…ha. He lifted the rocket higher and higher, and once he deemed it high enough, he wound back on his arm and flung forward, and like that, the Rocket was off on its first voyage, across all of Valoran. But, would they find safety there?

He set his eyes on the sky, how ugly it looked. The blue sky seemed corrupted by darkness that poured from the rift like puss blood from a gash. They were coming, he knew. He could feel it.

This broken city, for such a short time, it had become his home. This same place that Veigar gave up all those years ago accepted him back. He looked to the little purple flame dancing in his hand.

Yes, this is our home. He would make his seat here. He tucked the flame within the confides of his robe. He could feel its warmth, and yet, it did not burn or set his robes ablaze. He dropped his staff and began to remove the heavy gauntlets that covered his mangled hands, letting them fall to the floor carelessly as he finished unlatching them. He took this robe of white but the dark magic he imbued into his body left his fur and skin stained. He had all the power he needed right here.

He raised his hands, and the entire sky darkened. Not black like the abyss known as the void, but rather, a serene purple of bending light and darkness, and the stars began to shine within twilight. Large walls of Event Horizon rose, surrounding the city, and comets of dark matter plummeted from the sky, destroying the shell that was Bandle City, falling within the fields and the mountains.

He would not die today. He lost Lulu, so now, he would be alone, here in this ruin.

And all the while, Tristana, Rumble, and the yordles who survived the destruction of Bandle City hurtled toward Piltover within the Mothership.


	2. Chapter II - A Hero Is Born

**A/N: **First off, I am sorry I have not been updating this story. And, I must also apologize for this chapters length. But, know this. Writing chapter two is me getting back into it, and so, you can expect more to come soon. For now, I hope you enjoy this short chapter, and, I hope you can get excited, for, that is what this chapter is meant for.

Heroes Never Die

Chapter II

A Hero Is Born

Yordles aren't meant to be alone. Everyone knows that. A social species, being alone, to yordles, is torture. One such case was Veigar. Before he became the Master of Evil, before he sought to rule Valoran, before he became tinted by darkness, he was but a simple yordle, curious for the outside world.

But now, there was no world outside. Just a desolate wasteland. Following the escape from Bandle City, the yordles crashed on the outskirts of Piltover, rushing in and notifying the residents. The Police Force, led by Sheriff Caitlyn, held defense for as long as they could while Heimerdinger and Jayce worked on a more permanent defense.

But it was not without its cost.

Another champion fell in the defense of Piltover, and soon, there was no shortage of volunteers, now under the command of Vi. But they had all lost so much. With an automated system of turrets guarding the city, its occupants still live in fear.

Rumble took to his friend's workshop. Ziggs was his best friend, his only friend other than Tristana, really. Heimerdinger would bring him meals, but for a while, Rumble sat there, motionless and without purpose. He didn't have much to begin with, but, what little he did have are gone.

Tristy was destroyed, left behind in Bandle City. Ziggs was dead, and Tristana…she hadn't spoken to him, not since that day. Her words still echoed in his head.

"I won't have you die by playing hero!"

He just wanted to help. Yeah, he wanted to impress her as well, but, he wanted to fight. He was always scrappy when he was younger, and with the Voidborn destroying his home, murdering his own kind…what could he do? He sat there for days on end, until finally, the voices became too much.

He was alone, he was going mad, and all others seemed to melt away as he was left only with himself. "Pathetic! What are you a child!?" He could raise no protest, just endure it. "You are no hero, Rumble! You will never be a hero! Not when you, yourself, need to be saved!" His hands clutched into tight fists. They were true words, words that stung. "Others died for you, Rumble? And look at you. You weren't worth the sacrifice!"

He stood, throwing tools and schematics everywhere as he went berserk, clutching his head, but the voice wouldn't stop, not even when he begged for silence between his sobs. "WHAT ARE YOU, RUMBLE!? WHAT WILL YOU DO!?"

And finally, silence took over. His head was pounding, and he was in tears, pained and alone. But, he felt that he couldn't leave this place, he felt like this place, dark and stuffy, is where he belongs. He should have just died.

He looked up when he heard a soft clink. A bomb shell fell to the floor from the workbench, rolling softly to his side as he propped himself up against the wall, having fallen himself. He held it in his hands. He had been here in the dark for so long, he became used to the lack of light. On the shell, he saw a white skull, the signature Ziggs used on all of his hexplosive creations. All around him, on the floor, were schematics for more of his projects and inventions. All around him, thrown about in a fit of panic and pain, tools. "What are you, Rumble?" This time, it wasn't the voice within that spoke to him, but rather, his own. "What will you become?" He set to work.

It had only been two years since the Void invaded, but it felt like a different lifetime. For Rumble, however, this was truer. The voice that spoke to him that night so long ago ceased its hauntings, but rather, he embraced it. For two years, the citizens of Piltover lived behind walls, relying on the automated defense system created by the cities two most intelligent minds. They were alive, but they did not truly lived. They simply existed, in fear and misery.

"Fear has taken its hold on the hearts of the innocent." The voice was different, it wasn't Rumble. It wasn't the childish Yordle, the smallest of the litter who scrapped and fought and only wanted to prove himself. All that was behind him, as he was truly reborn. His past matters did not matter, not anymore. "It's time to strike hope in their hearts! And so, it begins!"

A voice rang out in the darkness, a machine's voice. "Systems online."

He gave a wide grin.

"This city, no, this world! They need hope! They need…a hero!"


	3. Chapter III - Enter: Super Galaxy Rumble

**_A/N _**So, here we are with Chapter Three. I am sorry it took so long to update Heroes Never Die, but, when you don't feel like writing for a story, forcing it, while continuing on it, is at times hard because the end result is...not to your liking. And to be honest, I don't like this chapter too much. I was in it, I felt like writing this, but, I'm afraid I had a lot of trouble with it. IT probably isn't my best, but, I am happy to say that I can now continue on it. I have a lot planned, so, I can't say when next I will update this particular story, but, just know, I am doing a lot of writing. I hope you enjoy, and, I also hope that you are excited for what is to come. Again, sorry, but, I hope you will stick around with me.

* * *

Heroes Never Die

Chapter III

Enter: Super Galaxy Rumble

She awoke in a cold sweat, not from the dream that she didn't have, but from the nightmare she awoke to. She didn't dream anymore, not when she had to wake up on this world. It was not alarm bells that rang, but sirens, wailing in the distance. The security systems that were set up have protected them for so long, but like Tristana, many had wondered for how long. And, it seems that the time has come.

Quickly, she was out of bed and throwing her yellow jumpsuit on. Retrieving her goggles from the bedside table, she fastened them on, grabbing her trusty weapon as she rushed out the door, her teal hair disheveled. Her cannon had failed her long ago, but the weapon she had now was more suited for her, a scientific rocket launcher, provided to her by Jayce. It was everything to her.

When she and the rest of the Yordles fled from Bandle City and crash landed here at Piltover, they didn't have to open their gates. But they did, and the Yordles were welcomed. They were without a home, but Piltover took them in, gave them at least that little comfort back. Piltover accepted them, became their new home. And this weapon, made from one of the greatest minds of Piltover, was her gift. She, and all the others, were accepted here. That is why she did not falter when the sirens blew, that is why she ran towards the wall without fear. This was her home now, and she would protect it.

She owed this city-state that much, at least.

Without flinching, she shot downwards, rocket jumping to the top of the perimeter of the wall. The officers that were running atop paid her no attention. Quickly, she found Vi, looking out to the barren wasteland that resided on the opposite side of Piltover's wall. It was only then that she was truly able to size up the enemy forces. There had to be about two hundred, at the least. Looking up and down the wall, Tristana noted that they were only fifty. Outnumbered four to one, it took five of them to take down one of the creatures.

"LISTEN UP!" Vi's voice boomed over the wailing sirens. "HEIMER AND JAYCE SAID TO BUY THEM FIFTEEN MINUTES! YOU HEAR THAT!? WE HAVE TO HOLD THE WALL! FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

Men took their positions, firing from rifles into the oncoming swarm heading to them. Tristana looked to Vi. Gone was the smirk and cocky attitude, gone was the Vi from years' past. The woman before her now was serious, cold, a leader. She was the sheriff. She grew as a person, accepted responsibility and duty. That's what happens when you lose someone…lose your friend…the person you looked up to.

Beside her was Jinx. The once-was psychopathic terrorist worked alongside Vi, much in the same position that Vi was with Cait. The pair knew what was coming, knew what was out there. How much they have changed. No matter. Tristana turned her attention to the swarm, letting loose fire of her own, rockets flew through the air, exploding on impact.

They had range, so even outnumbered, they could still take out a few before having to truly face them. Jinx and Tristana rained down hell, firing explosives. Tens of them fell to the duo. The other guards lining the wall used precision rifles. It took many shots to drop a single one of the void monsters, but already three scores of the enemy had fallen.

But it wasn't enough, the Voidborn reaching the walls. Abandoning their precision rifles, most of the guards switched to automatic weapons. "COVER ME!" Vi shouted, jumping down into the oncoming darkness. Jinx switched to her mini-gun and fired, holding down the trigger, unleashing as much led as she could into the bulk of the enemy forces.

Vi met the Void vanguard, her gauntlets glowing. A demon of four feet, looking much like a big cat, lunged to Vi, but quickly caught her fist into its face, the resulting shock blast that discharged flew back to strike many of the other Voidborn, enough to make them falter as the relentless rain of bullets found their marks.

But, it became evident that it wasn't enough. Quickly, she was surrounded, some of the creatures ignoring her altogether, sinking their claws into the marble walls, starting to scale it. Fifty of the Voidborn lay lifeless, but all it took was one to find its way atop the wall. Focused fire took it down quick enough, but it was soon followed by two, and those two by four. Below, Vi danced, darting in and out between strikes of the creatures, using her power fists to knockback as many as she could while continuing holding off the onslaught of furious assailants targeting her.

Tristana turned her attention to the wall, blasting the Voidborn off of it. But as more and more swarmed to the wall, leaving behind Vi to fight with a small pack, she could only focus so many. Men fell, one at a time. Half of them were dead. Vi struggled with the small amount left to her, even this being too much to her. Her breath was ragged, she struggled to keep her arms up. As she heard the screams coming from atop the wall, she was distracted, if only for a second. Searing pain shot through her back, the claws of one Voidborn ripping deep into her, the jaws of another finding her shoulder as she felt her body begin to tear.

Tristana saw it, saw their leader, the Sheriff of Piltover, die. She was able to distract about fifteen of them, and at least another fifteen were dead by her hands. They were but ten now, running along the walls as the creatures chased them. A solder tripped and was immediately consumed. It was happening all over again, Tristana thought, her grip on the canon tightening. She let loose a shout as she stood her ground, firing away, trying her hardest, but the inevitable clicks made it clear she was out. Most Voidborn were over the wall now, sprinting further into Piltover. They failed, she thought. She turned, only to find one of the beasts above her, a shadowy figure with piercing yellow eyes, its figure tall and slender, and its claws reaching to the floor. And its teeth…how sharp they looked…how numerous they were…how wide its mouth opened.

The screech it gave was deafening, but as its claws flashed, she blocked the swipe with her canon. It saved her life, but, she was soon flung from the wall, hitting the grown hard.

Her eyes opened, her head swam in pain, she couldn't see straight, and, it seemed as if the world was going black. As hard as she fought, she couldn't get up. She struggled, but eventually fell limp. All the screams, all the murder, all the cries, everything, seemed to fade away until there was only silence. Her eyes closed on their own.

She felt the earth tremble, and quickly after that, felt her body move. Her eyes opened as she faded back into consciousness. Someone was…holding her? Another Yordle held her in their arms his face obstructed by some sort of helmet.

"Rum…ble?"

He looked down to her, his triangular visor reflected her blooded image back at her. He gave her a toothy grin, that same stupid, childish one he would always give her, his teeth white. The cockpit to the mech closed. She looked around and saw…what was all this? His attention turned to the controls in front of him. She raised her head slightly, turning around to see what was happening. On the other side of the glass…all she saw was…flames, bright and blue, igniting the darkness. Her eyes began to close again.

She lay on her head on his chest. The sound of Voidborn screeching, the sound of mechanized movements, the sound of cheering, all seemed to fade away into silence. She fell asleep.


	4. Chapter IV - Hero, They Call Me

Heroes Never Die

Chapter IV

Hero, They Call Me

Tristana's eyes opened. Her head hurt, grogginess ever present, her body felt heavy. She struggled to push herself up. Where was she? She looked around, finding herself in a white room, beeping ringing through the still air originating from the medical machine that she was hooked up to. The sickbay? Why was she…

She remembered. The sirens blaring, the creatures scaling the walls, the impact of the ground, and then…him…she shook her head, only slightly as pain seemed to set in. Her mind immediately went to the others, to Vi. Last she saw, Vi was fighting before…before they got her. And Jinx…what happened to Jinx? What happened to the others? They were fifty, but, last she could remember, most of them had fallen, had died right before her eyes.

The pain in her head suddenly flared, making her wince. She could see…yordles, everywhere, lying in pools of red. Her breathing picked up, as did her heartbeat, the machine compensating by beeping faster. She had to calm down, she couldn't let the fear get her again. Taking deep breaths, she laid back, her eyes screaming for rest. Maybe…just a little bit more.

When next she awoke, she was met by a man in a white coat, clearly her doctor. After a brief check-up, he left the room, only to return with many others following him. She was met with the tired smiles of Jayce and Heimerdinger. She fought to sit up, even against Jayce's protest, but he just smiled wider, leaning forward to hug her. Heimer was silent, watching the two's embrace. Besides the two scientists, there was Jinx, banged up but in uniform, two of the others she remembered from that day on the wall, and Ezreal. They all looked tired, but, as champions, it was their jobs to constantly be working.

Before, the title of champion was given to those seen as the strongest, those to fight in the Institute of War, and while the league may have fallen, and they had kept their titles. Not for themselves, but, for the people. They needed someone to look up to, the strongest and smartest individuals recognized throughout Valoran. But the title did not come without a price. The two nonchampions themselves looked exhausted. As to be expected from the events that had just unfolded, but, even still.

The doctor left to give them some time together. As the door closed, Tristana noted one face that wasn't here. Rumble.

"So glad to see you are doing better Trist," Ez said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, thanks," Tristana replied, haggardly. She turned her attention back to Jinx, who was uncharacteristically quiet. All the warmth of Tristana's voice seemed to drop as she got back into her role. "What happened at the wall?"

Jinx visibly flinched, rubbing her bandaged arm. Her voice was quiet. "Well, a lot of us…a lot of us didn't come back, Fat-hands included…" There looked to be tears forming in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. "Only seven of us, me included, survived. But, the wall still stands. Hero came in to hold off the hoard, and, Big Brains was able to get the turrets back online, so, we should be safe for now."

Tristana cocked her head to one side. Hero? She shook it off, turning her attention to Heimerdinger, who up until now had been mostly silent. "What's the status of the defense systems?"

He gave a long sigh. "Well, by my calculations….I'm afraid that should they go down once more, that is that. With the limited resources that we have, there is no way to bring them back online again. Already, as they are, they are weak. Should a horde as big as that one come again, I'm afraid that even what little they still have in them won't be enough. But for now, they are online. The creatures won't come near, but, they are intelligent…they will soon see that it is not impossible for them to get us soon."

"I see," was all Tristana could say. The end was approaching, it seemed. After they all chatted for a bit, mostly about what is to come next, they all left, leaving her to rest. Or, at least, that was the plan, but, Tristana called out to Jayce, catching him at the door. He came in alone, closing the door behind him to give them privacy.

She opened her mouth, ready to speak, but as she looked at his rugged face, she couldn't find the words. "I…I'm sorry…the rocket launcher you gave me…I…"

He pet her on the head in a fatherly way. "You are here. That's all that matters. Besides, I've already made you another one."

She looked up, their eyes connecting. "Really?" she said with a bit of excitement.

"Of course. I've known you for some time, Megling Gunner. You won't allow yourself to rest. Lucky for you, I've developed the machines they use here. You'll be ready to go as soon as you feel it. Just…be careful, out there."

She nodded. He stood up, making his way to the door before suddenly, she thought of another thing. "Jayce!" He turned, once again at the door. "Where's Rumble?"

It wasn't until the next day that she was able to see him. Jayce had said that Rumble took post at the wall. She walked up the stairs on its inner side. Usually, she would just rocket jump up here, but, while she felt good enough to walk and get out of bed, she knew she was in no shape for such maneuvers already.

He heard her footsteps as she climbed the stairs. He didn't bother to turn to greet her, as his eyes were too glued on the apocalyptic wasteland before him. The scene was reflected in his red visor, a land so scorched that it was black, the sun hidden behind the large rip in the sky, the light coming out like a halo while the black hole that was the entrance to the void spewed darkness in the sky. It was midday, and yet the sky made it out to seem as if it were the early hours of the morning, a purple and orange twilight covering the heavens.

It was the first time in two years he had seen the sky. This sky, the ominous darkness that overhung this earth, for two years, this was the sky everyone else came to know. It was foreign to him, and yet, even with its darkness, with the suffocating doom that gripped this world by its throat, to him, it was beautiful.

Speaking of which, a smirk appearing on his lids, the footsteps of the Megling Gunnar finally reached the stop of the wall. Still, he didn't bother to turn.

"So, how do you like me now, Tristana?" His cape flapped noisily in the wind, flying behind him as he stood with one foot forward atop one of the many parapets of the wall, leaning forward. To his side was his mech, much smoother in design, sporting colors of cream and red, the glass of the cockpit was a dark blue so as you could not see within but see out of. Her eyes went to his figure, black against the horizon.

"Rumble…" She didn't know what to say. IT was…him, after so long. She felt bad admitting it, but, she gave up on him. The last she saw of Rumble was in Ziggs' lab, in the dark, and by then, madness had already had a firm grasp on his mind. But, to think, he was still…alive.

He gave a cocky snicker. Finally, he turned to see her. "That's not my name. Not anymore. Rumble is dead. Hero, they call me."

Rumble is dead? Her hands turned to tight fists. "Are you an idiot!" she burst out. "I haven't seen you in so long, and you act like…like…a child? Have you not changed, or did you really go insane down there?"

He flashed her a toothy grin, the same toothy grin he would always give her, she noted, back then, before this all happened. "You're wrong, Tristana. I have changed. Insane? Probably. But, that doesn't really matter now, does it? I am…strong. I no longer need you Tristana." She didn't understand what he was saying, but, hearing those words…they cut deeply, so much so that it hurt. "I've changed so much, I don't deserve the name Rumble anymore. I spent all this time working, all this time preparing, and now, I am ready. Now, I have my own strength, and with it, I will save you."

And there was that smile again. That damn smile. Tristana felt her anger rise.

Her voice was soft, her boiling rage ever present beneath the surface, "Playing hero is going to get you killed, you know. Just like how it almost did before." She hung her head, stifling the tears from falling. She jumped back, surprised, as she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see him before her, having changed positions silently.

"You no longer have to worry about me. You think I don't know what has been happening? I truly have changed."

She shook her head furiously. "How can you have changed!? You haven't been with me these last two years, you haven't seen everything that has happened! You walled yourself off from everyone and everything, and now, you just come in thinking you can accomplish something!? We got lucky, but next time the turrets fail…its over for us, Rumble…it's all over…" She couldn't hold the tears back as they began to fall.

"You're the one who hasn't changed, Tristana." She shook her head, muttering her disagreement, but he shook her slightly, bringing her back to him. "You haven't changed the slightest. You are that Megling Commando, the leader of your troupe. The one who always puts others before yourself. You think you've changed, but, you really haven't. You think you have gotten harder? You think you've become serious? No, you've just been dealing with the weight of it all on your own. You haven't opened up to anyone, not in a long time. Not since…Teemo."

She couldn't help her shoulders from trembling. She couldn't stop the tears, or the weakness in her knees, or even the fact that…he was right.

"But I've changed," he continued. "I'll show you, Tristana, I'll become a hero, just for you, my Rocket Gal." He gave her a smirk, eliciting a slight chuckle from her lips.

"You idiot…" she shook her head, her voice more soft spoken and playful than harsh, but this only widened his grin.

"I know understand the weight of the end, I see what is unfolding, and I know that if we don't do something about it, we will never be able to overcome this. Even if we must scratch and claw our way through it, we must fight!" He raised his fist, triumphantly, although about what, she was lost on.

"Wait, what!? You want to fight them! We almost just died! We can't take another battle like that! The next time they come to us will be our last!"

"Then I suggest taking the fight to them." He turned away from her, resuming the position he held when she had first arrived here atop the wall.

"You can't mean that…that's…that's suicide! It's stupid! Why would you-"

"Because we can't do anything else!" he snapped, surprising her. She was silenced immediately, and after a brief moment, he took a deep breath. "Heimerdinger is right. The turrets won't withstand another attack. Resources are limited. There is nothing we can do, this is it."

"So…" she began tentatively, "…you just want to…abandon the wall? Abandon Piltover, our home? Leave all these people to die!?"

It was now he who shook his head furiously. "My home burned long ago! We have no resources! What we have now is all we ever will! This is the only time to strike, and if we don't, if we wait any longer, there may never be another shot! Chances are slim enough as they are, but if all goes according to plan-

"Plan!? What plan could you possibly have, Rumble!?"

He turned to her, the sharp visor of his flaring bright red. And then…there was that smile, that damn toothy grin of his.

He raised his hand, pointing to the sky, to the dark tear that overcast their world, the origin of the Void Invasion.

"Pierce the sky and punch the stars!"

Who was this new Rumble before her?


	5. Chapter V - All Systems Go

_**A/N**_ \- Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who have led reviews for me. It means a lot, and, I greatly appreciate it. If you'd like to leave them, then, go for it, I absolutely love to read them. Originally, I wanted to call this chapter "All Systems Set to Awesome," one of Rumble's quotes, but...meh. Anyhow, enjoy. Have been focusing a lot on this project. The positive feedback is inspiring me to work on this, and, after the struggle that was Chapter Three, I'm confident in doing serious progress on this. See you in next chapter.

* * *

Heroes Never Die

Chapter V

All Systems Go

"I don't need you." His words hurt. Who did he think he was? They call him Hero, but he is still just a childish idiot. He thought he could save the world, but, they were already condemned the moment that portal opened. She looked up to the sky. Even from far away, the rift that opened above the outskirts of Bandle City could be seen all across Valoran. He means to travel all the way there? Across the continent? "I don't need you."

She shook her head. "Pierce the sky and punch the stars!" he had said. But Hero, aren't you afraid? "I don't know how to be afraid," he had replied, with that damn grin of his. The many children of Piltover cheered for their Hero as their parents stood silently afar. They didn't have to say anything for Tristana to know what they thought of him. Truth be told, she shared the same thoughts. He was going to get himself killed.

Maybe that is why she decided to go with him. Whoever he was now, there was once a time when he was her friend. It was only recently that she learned that he was still alive, she couldn't lose him. Not after she lost so many, not Rumble too. As she explained this to Jayce, he only gave her a tired smile, one that she became all too familiar with. There was once a time when Jayce was called hero, but now, the weight of these past two years have taken their toll. She could see even in his eyes the awe and hope he held for the Mechanized Menace.

Jayce wouldn't stop him, no one would. They were going to let him just walk out there, let him die. He was asking for it, of course, but…Tristana's mind was set. Not even Jayce could convince her otherwise. He gave her one last hug before she departed. He had used what little he could find to rebuild her rocket launcher as she would be needing it. In the end, Jayce was the face of Piltover, he was the one who took her and Rumble in. He was a kind of father figure. Tristana muttered her goodbye, rushing out with tears clouding her eyes.

Rumble stood in the town's square, telling stories of the impossible things he had done (so far), but as soon as his eyes, hidden behind his visor, met her own, he nodded. It was time, they both knew.

Tristana packed all the ammo and rations she could carry, and, with a heavy satchel, followed Rumble to the wall. The two walked silently, the children's cheers from the town square dissipating the closer they made it to the wall. As they climbed the wall, she couldn't help but have second thoughts.

"You know, you can always turn back," he said, as if reading her mind. Catching her off guard, Tristana could only let out a confused huh as he continued to climb the stairs, she standing still in surprise. He continued, not faltering in pace. "You don't have to come if you don't want. You don't have to be there, I promise I'll end this all, and, I promise I'll come back."

"Idiot," she muttered, following after him. They reached the top of the wall. She expected Rumble to start towards his mech, but instead, it stood hypnotized, gazing into the Rift. She stared at him, not exactly knowing what to do. She felt uncomfortable. This Rumble wasn't the same one from years past, and, well, she didn't know what to say to him. He was insane, really, and yet, she decided upon going with him on this impossible adventure. She saw his lips move slightly.

All you need is hope.

He swirled suddenly, a toothy grin wide on his face.

"Are you ready to go, Tristana?" She replied simply by nodding. "Alright then," he said, more to himself than her as he finally started towards his mech. Before, he used to call his old mech, the one made of scrap, Tristy, after her. She wondered what it was that he called this one? Did it still have her name, or…

On the side, in red, were the letters SGR. What did it stand for? She snapped out of her pondering as she heard the cockpit to the mech open, the sound of escaping air making a low screech. Looking inside, there was all sorts of complex looking controls. Buttons, lots of buttons, and levers, of course. Tristana could ask what each and every one of them did but she was sure that if she did, it would take days.

And yet, with how advanced it looked, she couldn't help but steal a glance at Rumble. He made this, she thought. It was impressive, to say the least, but if she were to use other words, they would probably be amazing or incredible.

When she looked back at Rumble, his lips were spread in a smile. He saw her admiring the mech, he saw her stare at it in awe. And he saw her glimpse quickly at him. He said nothing, but, that only made it more embarrassing. Tristana felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

He jumped into the cockpit, immediately flipping switches and pressing buttons. Tristana didn't really know what to do, so, she stood patiently, trying not to stare at him with her cheeks still red. She didn't want him to get any funny ideas. But then, the thought occurred to her. It was two years ago that she last saw Rumble, her Rumble. The Rumble that was now before her was so different, that, well, he had said it for himself. He wasn't Rumble anymore.

They were always good friends. But, he always wanted their relationship to be…something more. She always knew he had a crush on her, but, Tristana tried to play it off. It wasn't that she was trying to string him along. If she had to explain it, she did love Rumble, but, she wasn't IN love with him. He was a good friend to her. Nothing more. But that never got through to Rumble.

He nearly killed himself, trying to play hero once before, all for her. And now, it was happening again. But…this isn't the same Rumble. Maybe…she's at her end. She doesn't know what to do anymore. Maybe she was clinging to any little thing, to his still hopeful intentions, but in the end, she knows that there is no way any of this could work. And yet, she wanted to be with him all the same.

She would ask Rumble what his plan would be, but, he'd always give a cocky answer, trying to sound cool. Tristana honestly didn't know if he was just spewing madness or if what he said had any real meaning behind them. Riddles or no, however, he was set on playing Hero. How could she turn away from him? She gave up on him once before. Not again. If anything, she didn't want either of them to die alone. After all, she loved him. He was Rumble.

But where was Rumble? Was he gone, replaced by this Hero persona of his? He still knows her, yes, but two years ago he had said the same thing. "I have my own strength, and now, I will save you." Back then, he was the arrogant little Yordle she always adored, her friend. When the apocalypse started, he said he would end it all for her. Two years later, his resolve is still the same, his height hadn't changed, but yet, it seemed as if he had grown…bigger. He still had that toothy grin that he had always gave her, he still had the maddening ambitions of being her hero, all of these little things, remnants of her friend. But where was Rumble now? Was the Yordle before her still him?

He was much too different, as if he were someone else entirely in Rumble's body. Even his voice sounded different. He was the most familiar stranger Tristana had ever met, but, she felt a slight pang in her heart.

Does he still love me?

Is he still doing this for me?

Will he die because of me?

She hadn't realized that this entire time, she was staring at him, being shaken out of it when he flashed her that grin of his. He did that often, she noted, and every time he did, Tristana felt not only comforted by it, but also hurt by it.

"All systems are ready. Will you be joining me, m'lady?" She simply nodded, unable to find her voice. He held out his hand, and, Tristana took it gingerly. But as her hand touched his, he gripped her fiercely and pulled her into the cockpit, Tristana yelping in surprise.

She looked at him, annoyed, but he only responded with a laugh before turning his attention back to the controls. He continued working on the machine, muttering to himself his actions. "All fuel redirected to thrusters, power set to Galactic Hyper Barrier, Two-hundred percent, set for high velocity impact…are you ready?"

Most of what he was saying she didn't understand. But, reluctantly, she responded with "Yeah."

A smirk was clear on his face. "Well, if you wouldn't mind, get a little closer."

"Wha-What!"

Without wasting another second, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close to his chest as the cockpit windows closed, the air sealing with a hiss. There wasn't much room, so, Tristana found herself sitting on Rumble's lap. Not knowing what was happening, she was panicking slightly, mostly to Rumble's rather forward actions. With his other hand, he reached around and grabbed the belts to the cockpit seat, strapping them both in tightly.

Tristana was extremely close to Rumble, not having much room to move around at all with the safety belts strapping them in. His hands flew across the controls. The mech started to shake, a loud noise was heard, the engines to the mech prepping up.

He looked down at her face on his chest. And there was that damn toothy grin of his.

"You might want to hang on tightly, darling."

Before she was able to voice her question, as if reading her mind once more, he answered it without a moment's hesitation.

What is happening?

"We're all ready for lift off!"

Lift off? The mech started rumbling even harder than before, the sound of the engine became deafening. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew what look he must have in them, a crazy, wild look, the eyes of a madman. All she could see was his toothy grin.

His hand came down on what was an absurdly large and glowing red button, and immediately, Tristana felt her whole body get pressed to his under the forces of gravity.

"SET SIGHTS ON THE SKY!"

They were off.


	6. Chapter VI - Home

Heroes Never Die

Chapter VI

Home

Tristana held onto Rumble as they took off, the mech thrusting into the sky, the sound of the engines deafening as the fires blazed from the thrusters. She clenched her eyes shut. This felt much like two years ago, when they had fled from Bandle City in the Mothership. She buried her face into his chest, screaming. Were they already going to die?

She felt his arms wrap around her tightly, the forces of gravity pushing them closer than they already were. And then, they were falling. Like a shooting star streaking across the sky, she felt them begin to plummet. Tristana clenched her entire body, bracing for impact, but Rumble only wore a mad smile, laughing, unable to be heard above the roaring engines. But as they fell, they only picked up more and more speed as they hurtled to the blackened wasteland.

They crashed.

When Tristana's eyes opened, the first thing to come to her was pain. She found herself alone in the cockpit. She tried to get up, but, the aching she felt thudding in her head kept her from picking herself up. She took a moment, breathing heavily, small whimpers escaping her lips. She closed her eyes, only to open them a moment later, looking out at the sky, a horizon of dark black and purple. No, that isn't right, she thought to herself. It was midday, even with the darkness in the air, it wouldn't look like…midnight.

She picked herself up, sitting up in the seat as she rubbed her temples.

"I'm…alive?" she questioned.

"What kind of question is that?"

She had to look up to see Rumble sitting upon the top of the mech, his red scarf flew in the wind and his visor reflected the dark horizon. He looked down to her. "I set all the power to boost our shields on reentry." He flashed that grin, so full of himself.

"What…what does that even mean, Rumble?" Tristana asked, rubbing her temples more.

"It means, of course we aren't dead. I made sure we would survive the crash."

Crash? As Tristana groggily made her way out of the cockpit, fighting to keep herself up, she saw that they were in the center of a massive crater, but, the mech had remained unharmed. But more that, she noticed something else. She had to rub her eyes to be sure, but, in the purple sky that hung above them, the rift was absent. She couldn't believe it, but, the entire sky above looked like…space. Stars hung clearly and sparkled in the purple twilight.

"R-Rumble," she stuttered, "w-where are we?"

Hopping down silently from his perch atop the mech, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We're home, Tristana." She looked to him, confusion clear in her eyes, but his sight was set on the heavenly twilight. Was this…

"Bandle City," he assured. She stepped out of the mech, turning to see the ruins of their home, buildings burned, earth blackened, rusted metal frames where homes once stood and marble destroyed until it was nothing more than gravel and dust. The wind did not blow here, and above, she saw that the sky curved, forming a giant dome.

"Come," he said, beginning his march into the city, "We have to get more fuel."

"Fuel?" she questioned, chasing after him.

"Yes, fuel," he said. "I said we only had limited sources. If everything is as I thought it to be, we should find, here, the key to destroy the rift once and for all." She didn't understand what he was saying. Again, it seemed that he spoke only nonsense, that the yordle before her wasn't Rumble, but a stranger.

"So, wait, we are out of fuel?" she asked tentatively as they marched, the ground crunching beneath their feet.

"And energy. But, that doesn't matter. Here, we'll be able to prepare for the battle."

She stopped, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. "Rumble…what are you talking about…everything here is gone…there won't be any supplies, there won't be any fuel, there is nothing here but ghosts…we came all the way here just to die…"

He turned to her. Her eyes downcast, she couldn't even look at him. She was terrified of him, honestly, of this mad stranger she ran away with. She didn't really believe that they could make it, that they could save all of Valoran, or, whatever, but…now they were stranded in this fallen city, alone. She was scared, she was afraid they were going to die, and yet, he still spoke the way he did, he still held himself high. It's over, she thought.

"We will make it. All we need is some fu-"

"But there isn't any fuel left, Rumble! You said it yourself! We are stranded here now! How long until one of those…things…" She clenched her eyes shut, unable to imagine what would happen should they be found.

"I will never run out, Tristana. My fuel is fighting spirit!" He flashed that toothy grin of his. "You can stay back at the SGR if you want. You'll be safe." He pointed upwards, towards the purple dome. "It's a barrier. Nothing will be able to get in here, so, you'll be safe. I'm afraid I've got someone to meet, however." He turned, his scarf following his action as he began to walk away.

Tristana held out her hand, as if to stop him, but he was too far out of her reach. Her arm fell limply to her side as she looked down once more. She clenched her hand into a fist, rubbing away her tears. "Idiot," she murmured. She ran to catch up to him.

Who could he possibly want to meet in here? Everyone was dead, Bandle City nothing more than a ruin. As she tried to catch up to him, this fact became all too obvious. She could see faces of friends long past, here and there, and she could also see businesses, homes, all colored and standing, only to blink them away like dust in the wind. She didn't realize it, but, her breathing became rugged, her knees started to shake as evident of her nearly stumbling as she walked to catch up to him.

But Rumble did not falter like her, he walked, as proud as he could hold himself, steady and true, moving forward, moving to the cities center. She tried to keep up with him, but, it seemed as if he was getting farther and farther. Why, Rumble? Why are you leaving me behind?

She became blinded with tears. She tried blinking them away, but, there were too many. She tried raising a hand to rub them away, but, she lost her balance, stumbling to her knees. She had to keep going, she thought, but try as she might, she just couldn't find the strength. They were here, in this graveyard known as Bandle City. They would die here, along with all the others. They would just become ghosts, with the rest of them.

She was scared. No, Rumble was here. How could she be scared? She had to protect him. Even though he was a shadow of who he once was, even though he acted the way he did, he was her friend and she would always worry. And yet, she was the one on the floor, alone.

I'll show you, Tristana, I'll become a hero, just for you, my Rocket Gal.

He would protect me, she thought, but then she looked up. His back had disappeared from her sight.

Alone.

She found herself alone. She buried her face in her hands. She was alone and scared. Please, Rumble…come back to me…

She was startled as she felt arms snake around her body, lifting her into the air. She yelped as she looked up, only to be meet with the toothy grin of Rumble. Idiot, she wanted to call him, but she could only sob.

"Now, now, darling…I got you."

He continued forward, holding her in his arms.


	7. Chapter VII - Death Fire

_**A/N - **I am sad to see that DFG is being removed from the game next patch, but, at the very least, I was able to get this chapter out there before it was truly gone. I had planned to use Death Fire since Chapter One, and, to make it seven chapters into this story, I just want to say, thank you for sticking with me. Thiis isn't my most viewed story, but, it definitely has the most reviews of any of mine. I see a lot of the same people leaving them, and, it really makes me happy to hear you keeping up and reacting to everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and, if you want to leave a review, I do read them all and respond to any questions. The end is near, you guys. I hope you are ready. _

* * *

Heroes Never Die

Chapter VII

Death Fire

Rumble carried Tristana. As much as he would have liked to let them both rest for a while, he knew that was a luxury they couldn't afford. In truth, he didn't think they would get this far. Up until now, most of what he planned was based off of speculation. He would have rather Tristana stayed back at Piltover, but, he knew her long enough to know that once she made up her mind, there was little anyone could do to stop it.

She cried into his chest for a good while, but, he continued on. She had been crying for so long that her eyes felt dry and her head was throbbing. She wailed like a child into Rumble's chest, and while she still sniffled and whimpered, her face was hot and wet. She felt like a child. Not because of her tears, of her fear of being alone, but because as embarrassed as she felt, she didn't want him to put her down. As her episode wound down, she still felt weak, and so, she hung unto him tightly. She probably stained the navy-blue jumpsuit that he wore with tears and snot, but, she didn't care. As long as he was here.

They should have just stayed back in Piltover, she thought.

Rumble held her closer as they continued, but, after the steady pace he maintained, he came to a halt when he saw it. He lowered Tristana to her feet, much to her dismay, but as she turned from having her face nuzzled against his chest, she saw…it.

It was in the city square, where just two years ago, the pride of the Yordle race, the Mothership, once stood. In its place, rather than emptiness, was a throne of bone and rust and rubble. Just what…was that…

Tristana wiped her face as Rumble inched closer. She felt fear, but to him, beneath the visor, his eyes open wide in wonder. He was right, he thought, and it only excited him. Tristana tugged on his arm, questioning just what it was before them. But, Rumble couldn't hear her, not over the excited thumping of his heart.

"Who disturbs my peace?"

Tristana screeched as two yellow eyes opened upon the throne, eyes that glowed an eerie, sickly yellow, eyes belonging to a beast.

"They call me the mighty Rumble!" he said, taking a step towards the eyes, Tristana right behind him, "Maybe you've heard of me." Pain shot through his shoulder as Tristana punched him. Even in her otherwise weakly state, well, that didn't stop her from calling him an idiot. But, he could only grin at her. "And this," he continued, "is your good friend, Tristana."

"Rumble, what the hell are you doing!?" she whispered as he pushed her forward.

"Hmm…" The two yellow orbs seemed to close, disappearing into the black ash that blanketed the throne. But then, the ashes started the move, a figure buried beneath stood slowly from it. Tristana's eyes only opened wider and wider. Could it really be? Another ghost?

The white robes he once wore were no longer white, but blacked to ash and blood and dirt, the metallic gauntlet he usually wore upon his hand had rusted brown, and his fur was long and greyed. It was…Veigar. Tristana mouthed his name.

"What is it that you want?" he asked gruffly.

"We've come to end the apocalypse." Rumble said, matter-of-factly. "We need your help."

The figure only scoffed. "End it? This world is dead, if you haven't noticed…" the figure took its place once more, and with closed eyes, disappeared right before their eyes. That isn't Veigar, Tristana thought. He was so…different…just like all of them.

"I have a plan, and, I need you. More specifically, however, I need IT."

The eyes opened once more. "It?"

"Surely a powerful magician like you should know what I'm talking about. Using schematics from Ziggs, I've developed a new weapon, but, I need a great amount of power." Rumble turned to the devastated wasteland that was Bandle City. "Their deaths will not be for nothing. Veigar, lets show these creatures what Yordles are made of!" Rumble held his fist out to Veigar, a grin present on his lips.

"YOU ARE A FOOL!"

Tristana visibly shrunk at the booming voice. When did Veigar have such a big presence?

"If I am a fool for refusing to give up, then what does that make you?"

There was silence.

"Even after everything that has happened, you are still here. You want to see this to the end just as much as me, or, am I wrong in believing in you?"

Veigar's eyes flickered open, the yellow burning lowly. There had only ever been one person who believed in him. He sat there, looking at the two yordles before him, giving a long sigh. That sigh was enough answer for Rumble. "I'll set it up, then. I'll open the power converters, all you'll need to do is give me your strength!" He set out, leaving behind Tristana, who, still, had no idea what was going on.

She felt like she should go after him. She started to as well, but, she turned, looking at Veigar. He looked so…absent. She neared him, her eyes widening as she took more of him in. The wind was subtle, but enough to waver the raggedy cloak against his thin and frail frame. It looked as if he was nothing beneath the rags other than a frame of bones. His breathing was nonexistent. His voice was raspy and dry, a far cry from his once high and squeaky voice.

His eyes glowed dimly, enough only for Tristana to see them amidst the ashes. She peered into them, seeing how distant their gaze was. Despite kneeling right before him, it was as if he couldn't see her. His eyes sought past her, with an empty dullness that seemed searching for something else. They were not mad and wild, they were tired, and yet, from his life of insanity, she could still see that spark within, true madness.

Were Rumble's eyes the same? Did they too have that spark of madness?

His lips parted slightly, his voice spilling out. "This world…" he started. He could not see her. Right now, he was alone, talking only to himself. "This is the world I wanted…for all of Valoran to kneel…to cripple before me…to die by my hand and power…the emptiness…the emptiness would bring peace…or so I thought…but you taught me…that sometimes…the solitude of silence…does not always bring solace…how sorrowful the end has become, how tedious it is to be alone when you are no longer with me…"

His hand opened slowly, the rusted gauntlet creaking loudly. Light seeped from the cracks in his fingers, a bright light. A purple light, a wisp of fire.

Tristana's eyes opened wide, tears starting to fall, as she saw an orb float gaily into the air, dancing slowly upon the wind. "Lulu…" she muttered. The light blinked suddenly.

"You…" Her eyes fell to Veigar, his yellowed eyes now somewhat brighter, burning to see her. "You can see her too?"

Tristana could only nod, rubbing tears from her eyes. He only chuckled. "She was an idiot, that sorceress…never the brightest…but her smile…oh how she shined…"

Who…who was this, she thought. Was this still Veigar? The dark and brooding menace, the Master of Evil? No…that Veigar was gone long ago…she was with him, with him in his insanity, with him in his self-destructive tendencies, with him always, she made him better. The Fae Sorceress known as Lulu. But she…was gone…

The purple flame flickered. More tears clouded her vision. No, she was here, always here with him.

"Usually…one could not see it…Death Fire, it is called…energy, made of the soul, the spirit of all living beings… sometimes…a person is so strong…or beautiful…or so special…that their soul becomes will-o-wisps, dancing within this realm…the rest of them…the ghosts, the souls unseen…one must be tinged with madness to be able to see them…" Tinged with madness? In a world full of the dead, the spirits were all around them. Her friends were never gone, they were with her always. They watched over her, but, she realized something in his words.

They were not jibberings of a mad man. Souls…haunting him, everywhere he went…is that why he wore that red visor? To stop the sight, to not see the flames. Her voice was caught in her throat.

Veigar kept talking, his voice growing weaker and more distant.

"I've seen them...always seen them…I…am one of them…my powers…I can control…my spirit…dead…for far too long…time…time for rest…Lulu…" He finally said her name.

His yellow eyes faded to empty sockets. He let go, slipping away. He passed away. Finally. How long had he been like that? How long after Bandle fell did he perish? He was gone…gone before she or Rumble ever arrived here, gone for years now, his spirit just holding on.

Tristana watched as the purple flame floated higher and higher into the sky and gasped as she saw a blue and black flame join her side. The two wisps flickered into nonexistence.

Goodbye.

She wiped her tears, getting to her feet, finding a new strength. They had to do whatever they could, she knew. She turned, setting off in the direction to find Rumble, running. She didn't know what they would do next, didn't know what he planned, but. Whatever it was, she would go with him.


	8. The Final Chapter - Heroes Never Die

_**A/N **First off, I would like to thank all of you for staying with me for so long, and, I apologize for the delay in this chapter's release, but, with it being the final chapter and ends this tale, I thought I'd take my time. I always doubt myself at times, but, you amazing people tell me in reviews, why would you, you are amazing, and it truly means a lot to me. So, even though i doubt myself in this, I am confident you will love it. This story, in all its themes, is about a goofy, delusional yordle in a dark world. He wants to be a hero. Writing it, I want it to be serious and not cliche, but that is clashing with the ideals, not of the story, but of the character. So, I am sorry if it is a bit awkward this final chapter, but, I tried, finally finishing this story the way I originally planned. I decided, cliche or not, or, whatever doubts I had, I would be confident and move forward writing it, knowing that I like it, and that hopefully, you will as well. So, in closing, I would like to thank all of you for coming this far, reading each chapter, and to those of you who left reviews, I appreciate every word you left, for it motivated me and gave me that drive, especially when I felt like I couldn't write. I especially loved those of you who came back after every chapter, leaving reviews and staying interactive, showing me you were still here and that you were excited for each release. I can't thank you all enough. And just as you were excited to hear more of this story from me, I am excited to hear from you once more. Without any more delay, I present you, Heroes Never Die, The Final Chapter. -TSA_

* * *

Heroes Never Die

The Final Chapter

Heroes Never Die

Even with the visor on, Rumble saw it.

Death fire, flooding into the mech, so concentrated that it was white, blinding would it not have been for his visor. The machine rumbled, as if coming to life, lights flickering on from the surge of power. And then…like that, it was over. The machine seemed to give a faint glow. He couldn't help but smile.

Jumping into the cockpit, his fingers flew across the machine's panels, hitting all manner of buttons and switches. He could feel it approaching, the final battle, and it only excited him. How much had he put into this machine? How much blood was shed, how much sweat was dropped, how many tears had fallen? How much of himself did he lose? He closed his eyes, recalling the darkness that he spent two years in. The madness set in subtly and sweetly, caressing him. He gave in. It robbed him of his mind, but, not of his genius, it changed who he was, how he acted, but his conviction had not faltered. But…was it enough? He lost so much…they all did that day…but…everything he gave away…would it be enough?

All for her, he heard a voice say. His voice, but, not from his lips. The voice from within.

His eyes opened.

"Showtime," he muttered to himself, getting the mech to begin movements, it now facing the hole in the sky. Tristana hadn't followed him, he knew. She stayed behind, stayed with Veigar, and for that, he was thankful. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He was about to do something extremely stupid and dangerous. As long as she was safe, everything he lost, everything he gave up, all of it…it would all be worth it…he just knew it.

A small pinging sound caught his attention. He looked at the panel, a radar fitted into it. He could see his and Tristana's signal, a large gap in between, but…there was a third, and, it was hurrying towards her position. Without wasted a second, he set the machine into motion, changing course to Tristana's location.

* * *

She had to hurry. She ran as fast as she could, rushing to where they landed. Rumble hadn't bothered to wait for her, as she found out, but, that didn't matter. She had to be with him. Whatever he was planning, she knew she couldn't leave him to his own devices. Whatever it was, she would be there. She had to be there. If something were to happen to her…

She shook the thought from her head. Right now, she had to hurry. Or at least, that's what she told herself before she noticed the storm of dust coming towards her way. At its head she could see the SGR. She let out a sigh, thankful that he would be coming back for her. He was mad, yes, but at least he had the mind so as to not go on without her.

She lifted her arm to wave. The cloud of dust seemed to expand wider, growing to double its size as it speed even more than it was towards her. What was he doing, she thought. Her ears pricked at a slight clacking. Was that…the mech? Her eyes widened.

It appeared before her as if fazing into existence, a being from the Void. Its eyes were green, its exoskeleton purple, acid dripping from its lips as it raised its arms, appendages ending in scythe like raptorial. A mantis, wings bursting from its back as it jumped, soaring through the air towards her.

Tristana jumped out of the way just before it brought its arm down upon her. Falling, she looked back to see the void creature, a distorted being that once was called a champion. She could only back up as it withdrew its scythe from the earth. Its mouth opened, acid flowed freely as it gave a hissing cry. It neared her, arm raised. The sounds of the approaching mech were deafening.

Before it could bring down its arm, Tristana heard the disgusting crunch noise of a harpoon finding the creature, burying itself into the monsters core, sending him flying with purple blood trailing after his body. She turned, the Mech coming to a stop before her. She looked up, seeing the cockpit open, a worried Rumble standing above her. "You alright!?"

She could only nod her head, unable to speak, her body trembling.

"Veigar is finally gone, the barrier meant to keep out the Voidborn is crumbling. We should have had enough time to leave, but, looks like that one was able to snake its way in. Here!" He tossed down her cannon, she barely able to catch it. "We need to go, now-!"

Rumble's body was thrown within the cockpit of the mech. Tristana's eyes opened wide in horror. From where she stood, having to look, she was unable to see within the cockpit. All she could see was…it…the harpoon still impaled in its body, its scythe like claw within the cockpit after being brought down on Rumble.

"NO!" she shouted, letting loose her buster shot, sending the void beast back, but even blown apart and impaled, it picked itself up, its chest open, one of its arms having been blasted off and its head upside down, as if it had been snapped. But still, the crackling screech emanated from its throat, its body now covered in blood, it charged her relentlessly.

Tristana shot, over and over, sending rocket after rocket to the zombie like being that continued with its mad pace towards her. It fell to the floor, one of its legs being gibbed by her flurry of shots. She approached it, tears in her eyes and wearing a brave face, and unloaded one last shot into its head, the monster finally lifeless. She threw her launcher to the ground, turning toward the mech, running upon trembling legs to get to him, to get to Rumble. She climbed atop of its arm, but, as she finally saw what awaited within, a sharp, quiet gasp silenced her sobbing.

Rumble sat on the cockpit seat, his visor thrown off, his right hand, shaking violently, pressed against the wound at his stomach, his breath ragged. And yet, his eyes were glued to hers. Finally, after two years…she saw him…saw the Rumble she had always known. His eyes were not tinged with madness, not distant like Veigar's, but rather, he could see her, he was still here, he had always been here. The tears fell on their own, Tristana not even bothering to wipe them away. The wound was large and deep, dark crimson staining his suit as well as the inside of the mech. She raised her hands to the one he held at his stomach, applying pressure with him. He groaned in pain, taking in deep breaths of air, and at the sound of his agony, she could do nothing but clench her eyes shut and apply more pressure.

"Tris…tana…" his voice was weak, little more than a whisper as his lips produced her name. She shook her head, refusing to open her eyes.

"Why…" she cried, her voice breaking. "I thought you would have gone on your own…gone and left me behind…gone and…and saved the world on your own, not wanting me to get hurt…you would've left me…I should be the one…" she shook her head furiously. If only he had gone. If only…

He gave a pained chuckle. "I'll always come back for you…Tristana…"

She opened her eyes. And there it was, that damn toothy grin of his. She remembered how he came back to her, when she was on her knees, crying. Now, now, darling…I got you….how warm he felt as she all but nestled into his chest. And now, the warmth she once found so much comfort in spilled between her fingers. The tears came flooding.

"…idiot…" she leaned in, pressing her forehead to his, closing her eyes. "…please…don't die on me, Rumble…"

She opened her eyes looking into Rumble's clouded ones. She knew that what she was asking wasn't something that he could do. She could already see the end approach him. She nudged her head forward, slowly bringing her face close to his. She could feel his ragged breath upon her face. She closed her eyes as he began to move, groaning to lean forward to meet her lips.

She felt his lips…tears falling even more from her eyes as he separated from her forehead. She looked at him, hurt, but he only gave her that signature grin of his, the one she hated, the one she had come to love. "This…this is enough…"

He relaxed back into the seat, his grin weakening. He raised his left hand to wipe away her tears. "I have to go, Tristana…I have to…"

"No! You can't go! Not how you are now! We need to go back…we need to go back, now!" She was scared at his calmness. "You can't go…if you do, you will die, Rumble!"

The chuckle he gave was laced heavily with pain, he holding in his moan. "Tristana…Heroes don't die…they're reborn as legends."

He wasn't planning on making it out alive. She understood now. Rumble had said he used Ziggs' schematics to make a weapon to destroy the void. Ziggs' made hexplosives, and it was then that she saw what his plan had been, all along. Just as Ziggs, his friend, had done. A suicide mission.

She shook her head…"You can't…"

"The canisters for the Equalizer rockets are filled with Death Fire…but…they are just the catalyst…the bomb…it is inside…inside the SGR…Tristana…I have to go…"

Her crying turned to whimpering as she shook her head as she nodded. She pressed her face into his chest. He kept any complaints about the pain to himself as he pat her back. "You said…you'd always come back…that's a promise, got that!" She looked at him, her teary eyes now filled with anger. She was serious. She couldn't lose him, not after she had just got him back.

He gave her that childish, toothy grin. Her heart skipped a beat. That's right…he never went anywhere. She took the grin as his answer, climbing down, slowly, from the mech. He looked down to her, still with that smile, but she noticed his eyes seemed to fade of light.

He let go of his wound, his hands prompting commands. She could see light emanating from his wound, she now choking on his wounds. She knew what it was, knew what it meant. Death Fire, burning as bright as any fire, strong and red, she feeling its heat from the ground where she looked up at him.

He looked to her, one last time. She hung on his gaze, and as she saw his lips part, she edged forward, wanting so much to hear what he would say. She expected him to say something stupid, something…Rumble. Something like…"The fire in a Yordle's heart never burns out," or…something, anything, one of his cocky one liners or his heroic statements.

Her heart broke as he broke their eye contact, sorrow filling his features. She couldn't hear what he had said, but, she saw his mouth move to the words. "I'm sorry." The cockpit closed, and the earth started to rumble, the SGR its cause as it prepped for liftoff once more.

She turned and ran, through the tears and the wobbling of her legs, she ran and never looked back. A deafening boom was heard as the force of lift off sent her tumbling to the earth. She felt as if she was in a furnace, heat and energy washing over her. And yet, it did not hurt her, it was more…comforting.

And off he went. When she felt the pressure relieve itself of her, she looked to the sky, seeing a star hurdle towards the Void.

Please, Rumble…come back to me…

* * *

I'm sorry. The words escaped his lips, his energy drained. The cockpit closes, everything is shaking, and like that, he is off, his aim set to the heavens, and yet, he would be plunging himself into the deepest depths of the abyss. He shot towards the golden crown of the sun, and yet, where he was going, there would be no light.

I won't be able to keep that promise, he thought. He won't live from this. But, he sure as hell wouldn't die. He was a Hero. Heroes never die. He will be with her, always. He would always be her hero, and so long as he was in her heart…never will he die.

He gasped, unable to find any air, coughing up blood. Where was he now?

There was…nothing. Around him was darkness. Not, not around him…surrounding him. The darkness seemed to draw closer. The black was unlike anything he had ever imagined, even in his maddened state. He felt as though if he were to close his eyes, it would be infinitely lighter than the oppressive black that was now constricting him like the tentacles of a leviathan.

The metal of the mech groaned under its pressure. And then he saw it, the shadows move within shadow. The warning system on the console went haywire, alerts and alarms blaring. Left leg gone, right arm, right leg, left arm, oxygen, hull integrity. But, Rumble only smiled. He could feel himself being devoured by the void.

His hand went sluggishly to the console, pressing one button, then another. Yes, take me deeper, take me to your core. The alarms turned to white noise, but it didn't matter as it fell on his deaf ears. He could feel his body be rejected, the void itself changing him, corrupting him. But still, he smiled. Just a little bit more…

This button, then another, and another, and then…

Click.

The lights within the cockpit went red. He couldn't hear a sound. He could just feel his insides churn, the pain unbearable. And yet, still he smiled. The deed was done. The red lights blinking. He closed his eyes, lights flashing to count down the end.

* * *

It was as if the light blew a hole through the darkness. Tristana looked up, flinching away at its brightness, beams cascading to the earth. She could hear the cries of the Voidborn, all across Valoran, cry out in pain, as if they were all one. Where they came from, there was no light, just darkness. But now, light had returned to the world, the rift in the sky had exploded into blazing justice, the rays washing away all the evil and darkness that had tormented the world. Their death cries sounded like music.

Tristana fell to her knees, weeping noisily, as if she were a child.

It was over. It was all over.

The light emanating from the Void turned a vibrant red, burning passionately in all its glory, in all of his glory.

Rumble was gone.

He was her hero. And heroes never die.


End file.
